Yugioh Ch3 (Familiar Rivals)
by Sorcerer Of Great Magic
Summary: Its been a few years since the great pharaohs departure, and everyone has gone their separate ways to fulfill their dreams. Everyone but Yugi, who managed to help Atem find his way, but Yugi has lost his. He hasn't dueled since Atem left, but something is about to change that. Could it be the up coming tournament? Hosted by a familiar person, or a great ancient evil that's rising?


Chapter 3  
>Familiar Rivals<p>

Next day, Yugi wakes up without needing Grandpas and his brooms assistance. For some reason something feels different. He freshens up and heads downstairs and finds Grandpa watching TV, Yugi realizes he's actually woken up so early, that shop haven't opened yet.  
>"Morning Grandpa." Says Yugi.<br>"Morning Yugi." Says Grandpa not looking at first, then he quickly glances and Yugi and then at the clock on the wall, then right back at Yugi.  
>"You're up early," he finally says, "that's a first."<br>"Tell me about it." Says Yugi sitting next to Grandpa.  
>They both start watching TV.<br>"Today Mr. Kaiba has announced the he will be hosting and participating in the upcoming tournament." Said a news reporter on TV.  
>Yugi can feel Grandpa looking at him and the urge to want to ask Yugi if he was thinking of participating too.<br>"Moving on to other news, yesterday Yugi Muto made an appearance at Domino City. Apparently he got involved in some sort of mix challenging another duelist to a duel. Even putting his title on the line."  
>If Grandpa wasn't looking at Yugi before he definitely was now. The TV displays a bunch if photos and videos of Yugi's encounter yesterday.<br>"Witnesses say Yugi Muto even played with another duelist deck and still came out victorious. This is the first time anyone has seen Yugi duel since Mr. Kaiba hosted The Grand Prix Tournament. Many wonder if Mr. Muto would participate in the upcoming tournament."  
>Damn even Kaiba is participating in this upcoming tournament.<br>"Well Yugi seems you're finally getting back out there," starts Grandpa," do you plan to participate in the upcoming tournament?"  
>"Not too sure Grandpa." Says Yugi.<br>Yugi isn't too fond about joining the tournament knowing Kaiba will be there. Not because he's scare to duel against him, but because Kaiba won't stop at nothing to defeat Yugi. Ever since Kaiba found out about Atem being the one who would actually duel against, witnessing Yugi defeat the three Egyptian Gods, Kaiba sees Yugi different. Yugi knows Kaiba wouldn't be satisfied as a duelist till he defeats him. Something about this tournament starts to intrigue Yugi.  
>"Already Yugi let's open up shop." Says Grandpa<br>Yugi gets up and starts to open up windows and the front door and even puts up an open sign out in the front.  
>Tells Grandpa he'll be back, he's going to go down street to get breakfast. As Yugi walks down the street he starts to think to himself, is he ready? Sure, he defeated Flash yesterday, but it maybe he just got lucky.<br>"Yugi!"  
>Yugi hears a women's vice say. He stops and looks around to see whose calling his name.<br>"Over here Yugi!"  
>He finally finds the source of the voice, and his heart skips. It's Tea.<br>She walks over to Yugi hugs him and gives him a small kiss on the cheek.  
>"Hey Yugi, you finally got a bit taller." She says laughing.<br>Yugi smiles. It is true since the lady tube they saw each other Yugi has grown a bit.  
>"Where are you heading too?" Tea asks Yugi.<br>"Well I was actually heading down the street for a bite." He replies.  
>"I'll join you." Tea says.<br>They walk down the street together.  
>"So I saw you on TV this morning," stars Tea, "you're finally getting back out there."<br>"Somewhat." Says Yugi.  
>Tea smiles.<br>"I bet Atem would be very glad you are." She says.  
>Yugi looks at her and smiles. They head on and finally and get breakfast. Yugi attempts to keep their conversation short about dueling or Atem. He knows that for many years Tea had a huge crush on Atem and after a while this made Yugi jealous.<br>"So I also heard Kaiba is entering in the upcoming tournament," Tea says "probably some other familiar faces will be joining."  
>Yugi remains quiet. He stays quiet because he starts to think Tea could be right. If Kaiba is joining in tournament other duelist Yugi had faced before will be there. Yugi is hesitant about joining but then he reminds himself that it'll be different compared to the other times he's dueled alongside Atem. This time he can duel just for fun.<br>"I spoke to Joey and Tristan. Joey is coming back soon after he's done visiting Serenity. He's also competing in the tournament."  
>Joey too, huh, Yugi thinks to himself, it's been a while since we last spoke. Yugi and Joey fell off with one and other when he gave up dueling. Tristan just has been busy doing his own things.<br>"Yugi,"  
>Yugi snaps back to reality and Tea is looking at him.<br>"Yes Tea?" He says.  
>"You should consider joining the tournament. It's you're chance to prove to yourself. To everyone." She says.<br>Yugi knows she's referring to Kaiba, for they have not truly dueled with each other, since it was Atem who would take over when the opportunity arises.  
>"We'll see what happens." Says Yugi. "I should get back I've been gone long enough."<br>They get up and head back to the shop. Tea tells Yugi she'll company him so she can also see Grandpa. As they get close to the shop Yugi noticed the streets are full with more duelists then usual and they're all seem to be heading to the same direction; to the shop. Of course everyone is signing up for the tournament thinks Yugi. He grabs Tea by the hand and they rush to front of the shop, and bump many faces.  
>They bump in to Weevil, The Incest Duelist, Rex, The Dino Duelist, and then they ran into that one face they will never forget; Seto Kaiba<br>"Well look who's finally here," says Kaiba, "I've been looking for you Yugi."  
>"So this is what all the commotion is all about," says Yugi, "what you're doing here?"<br>Kaiba looks around and smiles.  
>"Can't blame these duelists for wanting to get a glimpse of the soon to be champion." He says very proudly.<br>"I see you haven't changed much Kaiba," says Yugi.  
>Many duelists in the shop were now watching the rivalry between Yugi and Kaiba hoping for a show to happen.<br>"What are you doing here Kaiba?" asks Tea.  
>"I'm sure you heard I'll be hosting and competing in the upcoming tournament," Kaiba answers but looks at Yugi, "I'm here to personally invite you to compete in this tournament King Of Games."<br>Yugi remains quiet.  
>"Unless you're scared to pick your duel disc again." Kaiba says knowing his trying to taunt Yugi now.<br>Yugi isn't surprised by Kaiba's action even in his past life he was a bit harsh and heartless and nothing was going to change that.  
>"Only thing is, you're title as the King Of Games will be on the line in every duel you have in this tournament. It's time Yugi to prove to the world of dueling you still deserve to still be the king. Unless you're afraid a new king would emerge in this tournament." Says Kaiba.<br>Everyone is definitely watching and hearing the conversation between them. This is my chance to see if I am ready, Yugi thinks, I should accept and compete.  
>"Very well Kaiba, I'm in!" Says Yugi.<br>Everyone around them goes wild. This is the match many have been waiting for, and hopefully it's soon to come. Kaiba smirks and starts to walk and leave but Yugi stops him.  
>"Wait right there Kaiba," starts Yugi, "let's make your visit a bit interesting."<br>Kaiba stops and turns around.  
>"And how's that?" He asks.<br>Yugi grins. He looks inside to see his Grandpa and they make eye connect. Grandpa disappears up the stairs. Yugi returns his attention to Kaiba.  
>"Let's have some fun. How about a duel right here, right now just for kicks." He says.<br>Kaiba laughs.  
>"Hahaha! Are you serious? You win one match after all this time an you think you're ready to take me on?"<br>"The whole point of this is to see if I can," replies Yugi, "what's wrong are you scared?"  
>Kaiba extends his arm out, where his duel disc is placed and turns it on. Grandpa has returned from upstairs with Yugi's duel disc and deck in hand. He hands them to Yugi, and Yugi puts it on. Tea grabs him for a second and says-<br>"Yugi are you sure about this? You never truly faced Kaiba it was always Atem."  
>Yugi answers-<br>"I know, this is why it must be done."  
>He walks towards Kaiba a bit and they exchange decks and shuffle them. Then they hand the decks back to each other and walk opposites direction. This my test, only with this duel will I know if I am worthy, Yugi thinks. The crowd circles, what is about to become the dueling field, to watch the duel.<br>"Kaiba, you know what time it is right?" Asks Yugi  
>Kaiba smiles and answers-<br>"It's time to duel!" 


End file.
